Pair of White Guns
is the fifth episode of BlazBlue: Alter Memory. It is the first episode to feature scenes not mentioned in any other BlazBlue media. Plot Short summary Having just returned from Lost Town, Rachel tells Valkenhayn how the world has now entered the Continuum Shift. Around this time, TR-0009 Tager is being deployed in Kagutsuchi. Meanwhile, Ragna is still being treated by Litchi, Noel and Taokaka for his wounds, soon after, Rachel returns and, after a lengthy conversation with Taokaka about a hidden Kaka medicine, teleports the group to the Kaka Hot Springs. After the water has fully healed Ragna of his wounds, he gets separated from Taokaka, Litchi and Rachel. He later returns to Kagutsuchi with Noel but after realising that Noel, who already looks like his sister Saya, wields an Event Weapon, he returns to Kagutsuchi alone; there, he meets Platinum the Trinity. After a warning from Trinity Glassfille, he leaves and is found by TR-0009 Tager; Kokonoe subsequently decides that she will test Lambda-11 on Ragna and the episode ends as Lambda-11 appears in front of Ragna and prepares for battle. Long summary Rachel returned from Lost Town to Alucard castle. She tells her butler, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing that this world now entered the Continuum Shift. Later, Tager arrives in Kagutsuchi to start his mission given by Kokonoe. In Lost Town, after Litchi, Tao, and Noel had a food conversation, Noel wonders if there is another method for Ragna to recover, then Tao suggests that he can recover with a secret Kaka medicine, but Litchi doesn’t believe her. However Rachel appears, and teleports everyone to the Kaka Hot Spring. There everyone had a good time, while Ragna’s wounds managed to recover a lot faster than by any type of medicine. Noel accidentally pushed the button to drain Kaka Hot Spring water, that send them flying somewhere, and Ragna with Noel separated from Litchi and Tao. As they tried to find the way back to Kagutsuchi, they encountered a dark energy of magic element taking form of wolves. As Ragna is about to use his weapon, he quickly realizes that he left it at the Lost Town, so Noel summoned her Demon Guns: Bolverk to destroy the dark energy. Things turns out worst when Ragna realizes that Noel, who already looks like his sister Saya, wields an Event Weapon. He gets infuriated, giving her a warning attack, telling her to stay away from him, and they again parted ways. As Ragna travels, he encounters a child, who begs him to help, telling that if he doesn’t, the child will tell other people that he is horrible for leaving a helpless child starve to death. Ragna had enough, and he took the child to a restaurant to feed it. The child introduced as Sena and he is acting very polite toward Ragna. Then Ragna realizes that that body has more than one soul, and another soul, named Luna, takes over the body. She is acting very rude to Ragna, for always having Jūbei to himself, then Luna stuffs herself with food, but she suddenly stopped and collapsed. Then third spirit comes out of Platinum’s body, the one of the Six Heroes, Trinity Glassfille. She warns Ragna to not fight with Yūki Terumi, and that he won’t defeat him. After her spirit went back to Platinum’s body, Sena and Luna left, having no memories of Trinity’s presence. Ragna leaves the restaurant and is found by TR-0009 Tager who informs Kokonoe. Kokonoe decides to test Lambda-11 on Ragna and the episode ends as Lambda-11 appears in front of Ragna and prepares for battle. Appearances Locations *13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi **Alucard castle **Lost Town **Bascule Weapons *Demon Guns: Bolverk Fights None Trivia *This is the first episode to introduce a scene not seen or even mentioned in the games; the scene in question is when Noel, Litchi, Rachel, Taokaka and Ragna visit the Kaka Hot Springs. *The Kaka Hot Springs does exists in the game, but are only introduced in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. *This is the first time Ragna meets one of the Six Heroes, Trinity Glassfille as a spirit instead of possessing Platinum’s body unlike in the games. *The title name of the episode references Noel’s Event Weapon, Bolverk. Navigation Category:Episodes